


"Something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence"

by Lumarmalade



Series: Frankie/Zoe [2]
Category: Frankie (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumarmalade/pseuds/Lumarmalade
Summary: These are getting fluffier - one day I will become a ball of cotton wool and live in my own stories. Or not. Who knows?If anybody wants to send me a prompt, I'll do my best to write it. At the moment I'm finding these under the 'fanfic prompts' tag...





	

"Zoe," Frankie murmured one evening when they were wrapped in blankets together on the sofa. "You remember the night you came to my house?"  
Zoe propped herself up on an elbow and frowned.  
"You'll have to be more specific, I'm afraid. Are we talking this week?"  
"No... I mean... when you broke in."  
Zoe pulled away slightly and sat up, trying her best to ignore Frankie's imploring yet apologetic expression.  
"I remember." Zoe muttered, shame brimming up within her. "What about it?"  
The feeling of Frankie's hand softly caressing her shoulder brought Zoe back into the moment. There was no pity on Frankie's face, only love mixed with something like confusion.  
"I was just wondering about the scissors," she entreated gently. "You're the least aggressive person I know, you shut down rather than lash out." Frankie paused, frowning. She didn't want to upset Zoe by drudging up the past, but she had been wondering about this for a while now.   
"What was going on in your head that day that made you reach for a weapon?" She finally asked.

Zoe considered for a moment, then leaned back into Frankie's arms.  
"I guess... something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence."

There was a short pause, then Frankie burst out laughing; the shaking of her sides reverberating through Zoe's entire body. Zoe responded with a deafening honk of hysteria, and it was a number of minutes before either of them was able to speak again. Finally, Zoe sat back up and gazed into Frankie's still watery eyes.  
"I was in such a dark place back then," she confessed, "I think I would have done anything to get you to listen to me." Her eyes dipped, unsure of Frankie's response. It had taken a long while to build up the trust between them after the break-in, and she still worried how Frankie would respond to the full knowledge of the workings of Zoe's mind during those times.  
She needn't have worried. Frankie smiled at her partner, almost overcome with love for this disastrous human mess she had adopted into her life.  
"You silly goose, you didn't need scissors for that. I would have listened to you talk for hours if you'd asked, even then."  
Zoe blushed, then smirked.  
"Still, I got you to hold my hand, didn't I?"  
Frankie laughed again and pulled Zoe down into an embrace, knotting their fingers together under the blanket.  
"I'll hold your hand every day for the rest of my life, you absolute plonker. As long as you promise that the next time you pick up my sewing scissors, it's because you're going to do some actual sewing."


End file.
